In motor vehicles, a wheel is mounted on a rotating hub via lug bolts and nuts. The center of the wheel traditionally has an opening that fits over the end of the hub so that the wheel is centered upon the hub in readiness for tightening of the lug nuts. Thus, the accurate centering of the wheel upon the hub will depend upon the manufacturing tolerances of the size and shape of the opening in the wheel and the manufacturing tolerances of the size and shape of the end of the hub. Because of manufacturing tolerances, it can be difficult to reliably assure that the wheel opening and the hub are precisely corresponding in size and shape so as to obtain the desired centering of the wheel upon the hub.
It would be desirable to provide improved apparatus for centering a wheel upon a hub, to thereby assure optimum ride and handling of the motor vehicle.